When It Comes
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Ada tiga pucuk surat, dan tiga isian berbeda. Ketika menerimanya, Tsuna dkk tiba-tiba mendapat kemalangan. It starts with a prologue, guys!
1. a prologue

_[PROLOGUE]_

 **.**

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menanyakannya tapi aku penasaran, apa yang kalian ketahui tentang keluarga?"

 **.**

" _E-eto~_ keluarga itu yang selalu bersamamu dan berbagi suka duka dengan caranya sendiri."

"Keluarga itu yang mendukungmu ketika terjadi masalah."

" _Maa... maa..._ keluarga itu pendukung setia dari belakang, kan?"

"KELUARGA ITU KUMPULAN ORANG-ORANG _KYOKUGEEEEEN~_!"

" _Are~_ apakah keluarga itu rasanya manis?"

"Keluarga itu... _hmm_... _kamikorosu_!"

" _Khufufufu~_ beneran nih mau tahu keluarga itu apa?"

 **.**

* _twitch_ *

 _DOR!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:**

 _All of KHR characters and their characterizations are belongs to Amano Akira-sensei_

 _All stories contain belongs to KareshiKanojo_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _Random_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _None, unless the author change their mind *peace*_

 _ **Rate:**_

 _T – T+_

 _ **Title:**_

 _When It Comes_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _May(be) AU, may(be) fail, may(be) OOC, may(be) typo a lot, may(be) you're gonna NOT enjoying this whole stories until the end and no Reborn in this story, sorry_

 **.**

 ** _I'VE WARNED YOU_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sweet Orange, Sexy Red, and Romantic Blue_**

 **.**

Ada kalanya menjadi _trio_ bodoh itu menyenangkan, terlebih ketika melihat dua orang yang lainnya begitu populer di kalangan kaum hawa. Ya... kau tahu, _trio_ bodoh. Terdiri dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Meskipun terkadang selalu monoton, namun tetap saja ketiganya mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan kecil dibalik hari yang mereka lalui. Sebut saja dengan keberuntungan dan selebihnya justru kesialan.

Kenapa seperti itu?

Katakanlah jalan ceritanya seperti ini.

Si pendek bersurai _brunette_ jabrik tengah tersenyum akibat percekcokkan yang terjadi antara si surai putih _silver_ dan si surai _raven_ jabrik di tengah-tengah jalan pulang dari sekolah. Masalahnya sederhana, si surai _raven_ jabrik mendapatkan sebuah surat di lokernya.

Eh? Itu normal bukan?

Ya, cukup normal. Lalu seharusnya mereka berdua tidak bertengkar mengenai hal tersebut. Tapi sikap Yamamoto lah yang membuat Gokudera naik pitam sekarang ini, karena si _yakyuu-baka_ itu malah cengar-cengir sembari melambaikan isi surat yang penuh dengan tulisan dari darah. Bukan dari pena bertinta merah maupun pewarna merah lainnya, namun benar-benar darah yang sudah mengering beberapa saat lalu. Cukup dari baunya saja si _tako-atama_ langsung memahaminya, begitu pula dengan Tsuna yang mengangguk mengiyakan keterangan Gokudera.

" _Maa...maa..._ Gokudera- _kun_ , tenanglah. Ini hanya surat." Senyum _a la_ Yamamoto terpancar jelas.

"Tenang bagaimana? Itu ditulis memakai darah, _yakyuu-baka_! Peka sedikit dong."

"Su-sudah, teman-teman. Jangan bertengkar."

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, tentu saja ia sekarang memposisikan dirinya antara kedua sahabatnya yang bertolak belakang secara sifat itu. _Iris brunette_ -nya dalam hitungan detik melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto bergantian, sementara otaknya dipenuhi pikiran mengenai surat aneh di genggaman Yamamoto.

" _JUUDAIME_ , tolong jangan halangi saya. Akan saya hajar si _yakyuu-baka_ , semoga dengan begitu otaknya akan bisa berfikir jernih."

Yamamoto tak menjawab sedikitpun, justru senyuman bodohnya berkembang menjadi kekehan kemudian disusul suara tertawa yang membahana. Langit sore rupanya ikut senang dan hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana yang 'agak panas' tadi sedikit mereda. Si surai putih _silver_ itupun menghela nafas panjang, tahu dirinya takkan pernah bisa menang melawan si surai _raven_ jabrik yang memang kelewat bodoh. Sama sepertinya (dari sudut pandang berbeda).

"Tapi... kenapa penulis surat itu memakai darah? Jangan-jangan, karena gadis itu tergila-gila dengan Yamamoto- _kun_?"

" _Wow_ _JUUDAIME_ , anda memang cerdas. Saya bangga menjadi tangan kanan anda!"

Pemuda pindahan dari Itali tersebut segera bersimpuh, membuat Tsuna harus menahan malu karena beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati jalan yang sama mau tak mau menyaksikan secuil adegan _drama roman_ picisan. Yamamoto sendiri masih terkekeh antara surat aneh dan _aura_ _telenovela_ yang terpatri melalui _iris raven_ miliknya itu, dan pada akhirnya Yamamoto menangkap sekilas sesuatu yang sedikit mencurigakan dalam surat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

" _Aa_ ~ kurasa penulis surat ini bukan seorang gadis."

Gokudera memicingkan matanya ke arah Yamamoto, dan Tsuna hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. Entah Yamamoto harus dibilang _smart_ atau _idiot_ ketika hal-hal semacam ini terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu, _yakyuu-baka_?"

"Lihatlah ini, Gokudera. Tulisan yang acak-acakan seperti ini bukan tulisan tangan seorang gadis."

"Coba aku lihat..." Tsuna mengambil surat aneh itu dari tangan Yamamoto dan menelitinya sebentar, " _Hmm_... iya juga, tulisan semacam rumput ini tidak mungkin berasal dari jari perempuan." Lanjut si _brunette_ jabrik sambil mengangguk tanpa sadar.

" _Maa... maa..._ benar kan apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Yamamoto penuh ragu, namun ekspresi di wajahnya memancarkan bahwa ia puas karena masalah darah di atas secarik kertas menurutnya sudah usai.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya, _JUUDAIME_?" pinta si _iris light green_ yang membuat Tsuna mengalihkan surat itu dari tangannya ke Gokudera.

Gokudera segera membaca isinya...

 **.**

Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang keluarga?

Kalian tidak mengerti apapun, itu hanyalah sebuah definisi...

Dan hari-hari kalian sebagai apa yang kalian sebut dengan keluarga akan berakhir...

Bersiaplah menyambut kedatanganku yang penuh cinta ini.

AoDea

 **.**

Jeda sejenak, otak cerdas Gokudera mencoba menganalisa apa maksud dan tujuan si pengirim surat. Tapi yang pasti sekarang ini jalan pikirannya sedang buntu dikarenakan urusan lain, yaitu nama penulis surat.

"AoDea? Nama yang _unfamiliar_ sekali. Hmm... atau bisa jadi itu hanya sebuah _anagram_ , tapi tidak mungkin. _OH_! Saya paham _JUUDAIME_! Pasti AoDea adalah nama sesosok _alien_ , itu sudah jelas!"

" _Hahaha_... kau sungguh lucu, Gokudera."

Alis pemuda bersurai putih _silver_ tersebut berkedut, rasanya ia ingin menyumpal mulut si _baseball maniac_ dengan sejumlah batangan dinamit yang berada dibalik jas sekolahnya. Sayangnya, ia terpaksa harus menahan keinginan untuk membunuh mengingat Tsuna berada di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Yamamoto. Gokudera terdiam.

" _A-ano_ Gokudera- _kun_... _alien_ itu fiktif, jadi tidak mungkin makhluk seperti mereka ada di dunia ini kan?"

"Tapi _JUUDAIME_...?"

"Maafkan aku, Gokudera- _kun_... tapi _alien_ , _UFO_ , dan hal-hal semacamnya tidaklah nyata bagiku."

Bagai tersapu badai, orang yang dipujanya berkata demikian. _Ah_... segumpal asap putih melayang ke atas langit dari dalam mulut Gokudera yang menganga. Kasihan.

" _Maa... maa..._ kalau begitu surat ini biar aku saja yang simpan, dan kita tidak usah memikirkannya terlalu serius. Bisa-bisa kepala kita nanti jadi botak, _hahaha_..."

"Ide bagus!" teriak Tsuna dan Gokudera bersamaan, disaksikan oleh senyuman mentari yang pelan-pelan mulai beranjak dari kursi tahtanya untuk menenggelamkan diri.

Tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumah masing-masing, kelebatan sesosok makhluk siluet membagi tubuhnya menjadi tiga dimana setelahnya makhluk menyerupai puding hitam tersebut masing-masing menembus kepala _trio_ bodoh itu dan membuat mereka terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Active Yellow and Blithe Green_**

 **.**

Seperti biasa... sehabis sekolah usai, ketua _boxing club_ di sekolah menengah Namimori tengah melakukan pemanasan yang kadang kala terlihat tak lazim bagi banyak orang yang 'normal'. Dua buah ban truk gandeng (yang entah didapatkan darimana) segera diikat menggunakan tali tambang (yang entah dapat darimana juga), setelah itu barulah dikaitkan ke pinggang si ketua. Namanya Sasagawa Ryohei, siswa-siswi di SMP Namimori sangat mengenalnya berkat teriakan _kyokugen_ miliknya.

Beberapa menganggap suara lantang Ryohei sebagai hal yang biasa, selebihnya tak sependapat.

 _Yah_... anggap saja itu sekedar info kilat, bahkan si penggila _boxing_ itupun tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun mengenai kebiasaan aneh yang dideritanya. Terlebih ketika ia kini harus menyeret dua ban yang lebih besar dan berat daripada ban mobil hanya dengan kekuatan semangatnya _plus_ kata-kata _kyokugen_ -nya.

" _Niichan_!"

Seorang gadis manis bersurai pendek _brown yellowish_ tengah memanggil Ryohei dari pinggir lapangan dan berupaya menghentikan kegiatan sang kakak. Tampaknya ia membawa sesuatu, namun si surai perak jabrik sama sekali tak mendengarkan suara adik manisnya yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil.

" _Ah_... mungkin _niichan_ sedang berkonsentrasi." Ujar Kyoko pada dirinya sendiri, "Sebaiknya aku tunggu _niichan_ disini saja."

" _Wohaaaa_ ~~ apa itu? Lambo- _san_ mau lihat!"

Seorang bocah bersurai _dark afro_ dengan tanduk dan baju motif totol sapi kini melambai-lambaikan sebuah surat yang tadi diambilnya secepat kilat dari tangan Kyoko, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Lambo- _chan_ , tolong kembalikan. Surat itu untuk _niichan_."

" _Nyahahaha_... Lambo- _san_ tidak akan kembalikan, ini surat milik Lambo- _san_."

"Lambo- _chan_ , _onegai_ ~" pinta Kyoko memelas.

Bocah kecil dan nakal itu malah berlari ke tengah lapangan, tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan Ryohei yang notabene tengah berlari sembari menarik _double_ ban yang tampaknya begitu berat ditarik seorang diri bagi orang normal. _Ah_... bisa dikatakan bahwa seorang Sasagawa Ryohei adalah manusia yang jauh dari kata normal, _plus_ Lambo dengan caranya sendiri.

Untung hanya kedua jidat mereka yang saling berpapasan.

Kalau dagu dan bagian atasnya sedikit?

Lupakan itu, sekarang fokus kembali kepada dua makhluk malang yang sama-sama memang tidak peka akan keadaan sekitar akibat mengalami kehebohan di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama pula. Kyoko mendekati keduanya yang jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan wajah penuh rasa cemas.

" _Huwaaaaa_ ~ sakiiiiiiittt!" jerit Lambo manja.

"Sakitnya _KYOKUGEEEEEEENNN_!" balas Ryohei bersama kepalan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke langit sore.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan? Lambo- _chan_? _Niichan_?"

 _Hah_?

Pandangan si surai putih pendek dan si surai _dark afro_ sekarang tertuju kepada Kyoko, mereka baru menyadari bahwa keberadaan gadis manis tersebut diakibatkan oleh perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Kyoko?" suara lantang Ryohei tiba-tiba melunak.

" _Niichan_ baik-baik saja kan? Jangan terlalu keras berlatih, nanti _niichan_ bisa sakit. Lambo- _chan_ juga jangan nakal ya? Oh iya, tadi di dalam loker sepatuku ada sebuah surat untuk _niichan_."

"Pasti surat cinta, _KYOKUGEN_!"

" _Ne... ne..._ apakah surat cinta itu manis?" tanya Lambo watados sembari mengulum bongkahan permen rasa lemon, kemungkinan ia sudah lupa akan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dahinya.

" _Umm_... Lambo- _chan_. Bisakah Lambo- _chan_ bermain sebentar di sebelah sana?"

Lambo yang memang rasa penasarannya tergelitik berkat arah ujung jari telunjuk Kyoko yang lentik itu, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke titik pusat yang tengah ditunjuk oleh gadis manis bersurai pendek _brown yellowish_ dan mendapati hal yang membuat mulutnya menganga. Matanya berbinar.

Oh ya ampun, ia sangatlah imut.

Di pojokan lapangan, berdiri _trio_ bodoh yang sedang melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Lambo, Kyoko, dan juga Ryohei tentu saja. Tapi yang dilihat bocah sapi itu bukanlah ketiganya melainkan apa yang berada di dekatnya.

Kembang api.

 _Ah_... sudah musim panas?

Lho? Memangnya sekarang bulan apa?

" _Woy baka-ushi_. Ayo kesini!"

Suara Gokudera –yang dicap sebagai salah satu dari _trio_ bodoh– terdengar sayup-sayup namun masih bisa didengarkan dengan baik dari sisi lapangan yang lain dimana hanya tinggal pasangan kakak-adik Sasagawa disana. Lambo? Jangan tanya. Ia sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah kawanan Tsuna, Gokudera, serta Yamamoto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Heh_ , tumben si _tako-atama_ riang begitu menghadapi bocah aneh berkostum sapi itu. Sangat tidak _kyokugen_."

" _Niichan_ , suratnya hilang."

"Surat apa, Kyoko?" Ryohei memandang lekat-lekat wajah adiknya yang tampak kebingungan, ia sepertinya lupa.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang pada _niichan_ soal sebuah surat yang ada di lokerku, tapi tulisan kepadanya justru untuk _niichan_. Dan sekarang surat itu entah hilang kemana."

Belum beberapa lama, secara aneh _bin_ ajaib sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan ' _Kepada: Mr. Sasagawa Ryohei_ ' mendadak muncul di atas tangan Kyoko.

" _Wow! KYOKUGEEEEEEENN!_ " teriak si kakak.

"Da-darimana datangnya?" Kyoko sedikit panik, "Apa kita harus membukanya?"

Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyoko, Ryohei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan satu kali. Setelah terbuka sempurna, beginilah kira-kira isinya...

 **.**

Maafkan apabila kedatanganku terlalu mendadak...

Kuharap kalian bisa memakluminya sebagai satu saudara...

Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah permintaan spesial?

Tidak sulit, sungguh.

AoDea

 **.**

 _Huh_?

Sumpah demi apapun, kedua kakak beradik Sasagawa dalam keadaan tercengang kini. Keduanya tidak mampu berkata-kata apalagi mendeskripsikan hanya empat baris kalimat sebagai surat yang datang kepada mereka.

" _Niichan_ , apa _niichan_ mengerti maksud suratnya? Siapa AoDea itu?"

Ryohei tidak menjawab, ia kini tengah mengacak-acak rambut pendek mencuatnya yang mirip rumput. Bukan karena ketombe, akan tetapi karena otaknya kemungkinan besar hampir _shutdown_ otomatis ketika adik manisnya membutuhkan jawaban pasti. Terlebih, surat itu ditulis menggunakan darah.

Jangan pernah menanyakan itu darah siapa atau darah apa.

" _GYAAAAAAAA_ ~ jangan dekati Lambo- _san_! Lambo- _san_ tidak mauuuuu! Kau bukan _bakadera_!"

Jeritan yang berbarengan dengan tangisan khas Lambo cukup membahana, mengingat lapangan Namimori seusai sekolah memang sudah lumayan sepi.

Lambo melompat ke arah Kyoko yang menangkapnya dengan sigap, entah dikarenakan sifat keibuannya atau memang karena sudah kebiasaan keduanya. Yang pasti, di mata bocah berbusana serba totol sapi itu, _bakadera_ –Gokudera– yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah sosok yang asli. Ada yang aneh. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik Sasagawa pun ikut merasakannya.

"Kyoko, berlindung dibelakangku!" perintahnya sontak sembari memasang kuda-kuda dalam tinju.

" _Nii-niichan_!?"

"Lambo- _san_ takut!"

Terlambat.

Siluet bayangan hitam kembali muncul dan membelah diri layaknya _amoeba_ , lalu setelahnya tiga bagian itu memasuki masing-masing kepala Ryohei, Kyoko, serta Lambo hingga mereka pingsan tidak berdaya.

 **.**

 ** _Tranquil Purple and Mischievous Indigo_**

 **.**

" _HACHIH!_ "

Seraut wajah tampak cemas melihat raut wajah lainnya yang baru saja menimbulkan bunyi imut namun juga menggemaskan itu.

Chrome –gadis yang tengah bersin untuk kedua kalinya– menahan rasa malu luar biasa ketika Haru –gadis satunya– kini sibuk mengambil beberapa helai tisu berparfum, yang anehnya sama sekali tidak tertawa seperti biasanya.

" _HAHI_? Chrome- _chan_ baik-baik saja kan, _de-su_?"

Chrome cukup mengangguk, "I-iya, Haru- _san_ tenang saja."

Dua gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari minimarket saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di dalamnya. Chrome berniat membeli macam-macam camilan untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan _duo_ bawahan setia Mukuro di Kokuyo _land_ dan Haru kebetulan ingin sekali membeli produk terbaru _lipgloss_ yang sedang nge _trend_ tahun ini.

Tunggu, ini tahun berapa?

Oke, lupakan saja.

Kembali ke topik, gadis dengan surai setipe _bob curve_ berwarna ungu dan memakai _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya itu akhirnya berhasil mengatasi bersin yang menyerangnya tiga kali tadi memakai tisu milik gadis bersurai _pine cone ponytail_.

" _Khufufufu_ ~ Chrome- _chan_ , apa kau sakit?"

Telapak tangan seorang pemuda terlihat tengah memegangi dahi Chrome, pemuda dengan potongan rambut yang hampir serupa dengan gadis pemalu tersebut –rambut nanas– sekarang berada dibelakangnya. Tidak diketahui pasti sejak kapan seorang Rokudo Mukuro berada bersama Chrome juga Haru.

"Mukuro- _sama_?"

" _HA-HAHI_? Me-mengagetkan Haru saja, _de-su_."

" _Oya... oya..._ maafkan aku," ucap pemuda ber _iris_ _heterochrome_ itu sembari memeluk pinggang Chrome yang berada didepannya, "Kalian berdua darimana? Mau mampir ke SMP Namimori?" ajaknya lagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan, seorang Rokudo Mukuro ingin hengkang secepatnya ke sekolah yang terkenal berkat keberadaan salah seorang di bagian komite kedisiplinan yang membuatnya selalu berdecak kagum tiada henti sewaktu bertemu muka kerap kali. Kemungkinan besar si pemuda berambut nanas itu menyandang _title_ keabnormalan sebagai seorang _gay_ , karena entah mengapa hanya Hibari Kyoya yang terus menerus terngiang di otaknya.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk bersamaan, tanda setuju.

Sementara itu, di depan gerbang Namimori _highschool_ berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ diikuti wajah _stoic_ andalannya yang sering meluluhlantakkan keberanian para siswa-siswi disitu, ditambah dengan jubah hitam _a la_ kostum kebesaran komite kedisiplinan yang memeluk bahunya.

 _Hibari... Hibari... Hibari..._

Seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah tengah memanggil-manggil si empunya nama sambil terbang melayang memutari pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu. Namanya Hibird. Entah kenapa burung itu tidak terlihat takut terhadap _prefect_ yang sudah terlanjur dicap mengerikan oleh seantero penghuni SMP Namimori.

 _Hibari... Hibari... Hibari..._

Lagi.

Namanya dipanggil lagi berkali-kali.

Si pemuda _stoic_ menolehkan kepalanya pada Hibird dengan malas-malasan, dan setelahnya ia membelalakkan matanya. Burung kecil itu terluka, tidak... bukan itu. Bercak-bercak tinta merah menghiasi beberapa _spot_ bulu Hibird, sementara kedua kaki mungilnya mencengkeram sebuah surat. Hibari kemudian mengambilnya perlahan.

"Surat?"

Seolah mengerti apa yang ditanyakan tuannya, Hibird berkicau semakin sering dan berputar-putar semakin cepat mengelilingi kepala Hibari. Pertanda bahwa ia pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengambil surat itu dari atas meja komite, entah siapa pelaku yang telah meletakkannya ketika sang _skylark_ tidak ada di tempat.

Rasa penasaran begitu menggerogoti hati dan juga otak cerdasnya, membuat jemarinya terasa gatal serta tak sabaran untuk membuka amplop di tangannya tersebut. Ketika amplop hendak dibuka, justru datang seorang pengganggu yang selalu ia ingat untuk tidak diundang ke SMP Namimori.

" _Khufufufu_ ~ surat cinta?"

Hibari menatap lekat-lekat _iris heterochrome_ Mukuro, musuh alaminya, untuk kemudian mendecih sebal. Namun naas baginya, surat itu telah berpindah tempat ke tangan Haru sedetik kemudian. Haru yang memang pada dasarnya seorang gadis kepo, mulai membuka isi amplop itu lalu membacanya keras-keras.

 **.**

1 menjadi kuat dan tak tergoyahkan...

2 kemungkinan linglung atau justru percaya diri...

3 tercerai berai...

Yang manakah dirimu diantara kalian? Pilih dan lawanlah aku!

AoDea

 **.**

" _HAHI_? Surat aneh apa ini, _de-su_?" pekik Haru.

"Darah..." gumam Chrome yang rupanya dimengerti oleh Mukuro.

 _Surat... surat... surat..._

Hibird masih terus mengoceh ria, pun sembari mengitari kepala dan juga tubuh majikannya. Sementara Hibari tetap terus mempertahankan raut wajah datar andalannya. Hingga selang beberapa menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada ucapan apapun kecuali kekehan menyebalkan andalan si pemilik manik _heterochrome_ itu.

"Jadi," Hibari mulai angkat bicara setelahnya, "Siapa diantara kalian yang telah berbuat iseng semacam ini padaku, _hn_? Pasti kau pelakunya." Hardik Hibari pelan sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mukuro, hampir seperti gumaman.

" _Khufufufu_ ~ jahat sekali kau menuduhku." Jawab pemuda berambut nanas dengan muka sok polos.

"Mukuro- _sama_ ti-tidak mungkin me-melakukan hal seperti itu." Bela Chrome cepat.

" _HAHI_? Chrome- _chan_ benar _de-su_!" Haru ikut membenarkan.

"Kau racuni otak mereka dengan apa, _hn_?"

Mukuro mengedikkan bahunya bersamaan dengan pandangan _heterochrome_ yang berbinar seolah mengejek Hibari dan ditambah senyuman super menyebalkannya. Sang _skylark_ hampir saja berang, namun sedetik kemudian harga dirinya membuat emosinya stabil kembali.

 _Bahaya... bahaya... bahaya..._

Seketika itu juga, entah mendapat intuisi darimana, Hibari dan Mukuro bergegas melindungi Haru serta Chrome sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan waspada. Hanya _double tonfa_ juga _trident_ lah yang menjadi satu-satunya alat komunikasi diantara kedua pemuda itu, mereka mulai bersekutu.

" _HAHI_? A-ada apa Hibari- _san_?"

"Mukuro... _sama_?"

Hening.

Tapi kewaspadaan kedua _guardian_ itu meningkat drastis, seiring ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh gadis bersurai _pine cone ponytail_ dan juga gadis dengan surai setipe _bob curve_ berwarna ungu dan memakai _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya tersebut. Dan memang benar, ketakutan yang menjalari Haru juga Chrome terbukti nyata beberapa detik kemudian ketika teman-teman yang mereka kenali muncul tiba-tiba lalu menyeringai bersamaan dengan pandangan kosong kemudian terkekeh awal mula berganti tawa-tawa kecil yang tidak mengenakkan.

" _Kamikorosu_!" erang Hibari makin bengis.

" _Oya... oya..._ sungguh cara yang luar biasa licik. Bukan begitu, tuan komite kedisiplinan SMP Namimori yang Agung?"

 _Bahaya... bahaya... bahaya..._

Hibird terus saja berputar-putar, mungkin ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun sebuah kelebatan bayangan membungkus dirinya sampai burung kecil berwarna kuning itu terhapuskan jejaknya dari udara.

"HIBIRD!" Hibari murka.

" _KYAAAAAAAAA_ ~!"

Sontak Hibari memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, mendapati bagian tengah tubuh Haru terlilit sesuatu berwarna hitam kelam. Begitu pula dengan Mukuro yang tengah sibuk membebaskan gadis –induk semangnya– yang mengalami hal serupa. Sayangnya, lilitan itu semakin mengencang seiring bertambah kerasnya suara tertawa dari teman-teman mereka yang terhipnotis entah oleh siapa, atau mungkin apa.

 _UHUK_!

 _UHUK_!

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama memuntahkan cairan anyir pekat yang sangat segar dari mulut masing-masing, wajah Haru dan Chrome menjadi pucat pasi menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyiksa keduanya. Setelah itu, Haru dan Chrome pingsan bersamaan dan dua buah bayangan hitam memasuki kepala mereka.

Dua pemuda yang tersisa, mendadak tidak bergerak layaknya patung kesenian di ruang _club_ seni sekolah. Kemana rasa percaya diri juga keberanian mereka?

 _Ah_... sial!

Semua ini terjadi gara-gara surat aneh itu. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Hibari dan Mukuro terjatuh dengan suara berdebam di jalanan depan gerbang SMP Namimori ketika dua buah siluet bayangan hitam menghampiri bagian dalam kepala mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 _Arara_ ~ _prologue_ -nya terlalu panjang *baru nyadar*, tapi biarlah... biarlah para pembaca _fic_ ini aja yang bercuap-cuap ria soal panjang _prologue_ yang tak lazim. Bahkan ceritanya aja belum dimulai, dan bahkan cerita ke depannya aja masih dalam 'proses' pembuatan. *nangis _ah_!* #lho?

Semoga _prologue_ ini gak membingungkan kalian yang telah rela dan sudi membacanya dari awal hingga akhir kalimat, padahal kami sendiri 'agak' kesulitan. *kedip2 akibat mata lelah* # _WOY_!

Isi suratnya aneh gak? Kami sampai putar otak soal apa yang harus ditulis pada tiga surat sekaligus, tapi harus berkesinambungan. _Uff_ ~ otak kami didera 3L jadinya... LAMBAT mengenai plot, LEMBEK tentang konflik, dan LAPAR akan bantuan ide. # _dor_

Kami juga ingin minta maaf apabila nantinya setelah meng- _upload_ cerita ini, chapter berikutnya bakalan 'ngadat' lama dalam 'proses' pembuatannya, hehe... * _worried smile_ * padahal juga tanggungan _fic_ kami banyak selain yang ini sih... _haaah_... anggap aja kami cuma pemalas yang membuat _fic_ hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan mencari teman.

Semoga ada yang berminat dengan _fic_ ini [walau masih _prologue_ ]. Kami tunggu reaksi kalian!


	2. a parallel brothers?

Pertama-tama, kami ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada:

 **Cocoa2795** [cie hibari ama mukuro kerja sama cuy buat ngelindungin haru sma chrome. btw gue ngerasa haru itu ngepoin hibari soalnya cemburu hibari dpet surat cinta. #ngakak . . . ada _pair_ HibaHaru terselubung nihhhh xD]

_ _maaf, itu gak sengaja sebenernya soal Hibari dan Mukuro kerjasama. Karena merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam di sekitar, jadilah mereka bersekutu barang sejenak /halal eh halah bahasamu/ Lalu tentang Haru yang kepo, itu juga murni kepo sih tapi soal cemburu hmm... boleh juga *nyengir*_ _ **pair**_ _HibaHaru ya? OTP kah? /malah nanya/_ _

 **Kiyoharu Gouriki** [Kereennnn, lanjut lagi! Lanjut lagi! XDDD . . . Ada _slash_ nya kan ini? /oii/]

_ _i-i-iya... ini udah dilanjutin kok ^_^" . . ._ Slash _-nya..._ slash _... ada gak ya? *_ smirk _* /woy/_ _

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** [apa ini? apa ini? apa ini? apa ini? apa ini? . . . parasit? *dilempar* . . . huaaahhh... misterius _desu_! . . . benda apa itu? . . . makhluk planet mana itu? . . . kenapa hanya bayang hitam? . . . _vindice_ ka? . . . AoDera wa dare? . . . Cocoa- _san_ gimana inii? . . . mereka diculik _desu_! . . . hm... Tsu- _kun_... tatapan kosong... seringai... ketawa..psico- *plak! /hentikan pikiran Psiko!Tsuna itu sebesar apapun kau menyukainya! . . . Ah ah ahhh... penasaaraaann]

_ _mau tahu jawabannya? Jawabnya ada di ujung langit, kita kesana dengan seorang anak, anak yang tangkas dan juga pemberaniiiiii~ /_ stop woy stop _nyanyi, suara cempreng begitu!/ Uhum! bukan parasit /karena itu fandom lain #_ lol _/, juga bukan_ Vindice _lho... hayooo~ tebak lagiiii~ XD betewe, bukan hanya Tsuna sih yang punya tatapan kosong plus seringai ^_^ kalau penasaran, ikutin terus ya, semoga bisa bersabar..._ _

 **zhichaloveanime** [Ya ampuuun... . . . Aku jd ikutan tegang sendiri . . . lanjut ya _author-san_... . . . _Bye_ e.. :)]

_ _iya ini udah lanjut lagi, walau terlihat diskontinyu sih XD *dijorokin ke jurang* cieee yang tegang, makasih ya :)_ _

 **Saegusha Aruhi** [Wuaaaaa! lanjutin dong, penasaran! bagus kok ceritanya dan pasti lebih bagus lagi klo udah lanjut. ini mah bikin penasaran beud...]

_ _wah makasih ya, kami sangat tersanjung atas pujiannya ^_^ ini aja ngetik lagi mumpung ada waktu luang, mengingat kami harus mengikuti_ event _baru yang tertera di FB... jadi sekalian aja..._ _

.

.

[Kilas balik chapter sebelumnya]

.

"AoDea? Nama yang _unfamiliar_ sekali. Hmm... atau bisa jadi itu hanya sebuah _anagram_ , tapi tidak mungkin. OH! Saya paham _JUUDAIME_! Pasti AoDea adalah nama sesosok _alien_ , itu sudah jelas!"

.

" _Oniichan_ , apa _oniichan_ mengerti maksud suratnya? Siapa AoDea itu?"

.

" _HAHI_? Surat aneh apa ini, _de-su_?" pekik Haru.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

 _All of KHR characters and their characterizations are belongs to Amano Akira-sensei_

 _All stories contain belongs to KareshiKanojo_

 _ **Genre**_ :

 _Random_

 _ **Pairing**_ :

 _A slight slash of GxGokudera, a slight slash of AsarixYamamoto, and a slight straight of HibaHaru_

 _ **Rate**_ :

 _T – T+_

 _ **Title**_ :

 _When It Comes_

 ** _Warning_** :

 _May(be) AU, may(be) fail, may(be) OOC, may(be) typo a lot, may(be) you're gonna NOT enjoying this whole stories until the end and no Reborn in this story, sorry_

.

 _I'VE WARNED YOU_

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Sweet Orange**_

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara yang dikenali dengan baik oleh indera pendengaran Tsuna, walau mata terpejam akibat rasa pedih namun gendang telinganya tetap mampu berfungsi optimal sebagai gantinya tanpa ia sadari. Bocah _brunette_ jabrik itupun berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"... _kun_? Tsu- _kun_?"

Sebuah suara mengalun manis, milik Sawada Nana seorang.

" _Kaa_... _san_...?"

Tsuna justru bertanya, ia masih tak percaya pada suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Tsu- _kun_? Ayo cepat bangunlah, dan bersiaplah menuju ke sekolah barumu."

Eh?

Sekolah baru apanya?

Kedua kelopak mata Tsuna bergegas terbuka secara perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya mentari pagi dari sisi jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka, tentu saja itu hasil perbuatan Nana dalam salah satu upayanya membangunkan sang anak. _Iris brunette_ -nya berpendar indah tatkala cahaya sang surya menerobos seraya mengusap wajah manis pemuda tersebut.

"Apa maksud _kaa-san_? Bukankah aku sudah kelas dua SMP sekarang ini?"

"Kelas dua SMP? Humm... Tsu- _kun_ sayang, jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa bahwa kemarin... memang mendadak sih... ayahmu dipindahtugaskan ke daerah Namimori ini. Tapi ayahmu sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan matang dan terencana, lalu memasukkan Tsu- _kun_ ke SMA Namimori juga."

Senyum merekah menghiasi wajah manis Nana, ia terlihat sangat sempurna layaknya malaikat penghuni surga di mata Tsuna –si anak semata wayang– yang terpukau.

Tapi... tunggu dulu!

Apa yang ibunya bilang tadi?

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu heran, bagaimana mungkin ia yang notabene sudah kelas dua SMP sekarang ini mendadak menjadi murid baru di SMA? Kemungkinan aneh macam apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tsuna kembali mengerjapkan _iris brunette_ miliknya sembari mengacak-acak surai berwarna senada, meninggalkan model yang begitu awut-awutan. Melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh anak kesayangannya itu, Nana tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Tsuna sedang kelimpungan, namun tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus menyemangati anak satu-satunya untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih awal.

"Segeralah membersihkan dirimu, Tsu- _kun_. _Kaa-san_ akan membuatkan _bento_ spesial untukmu."

"Ta-tapi...,"

Pintu kamar telah menutup sempurna sebelum Tsuna sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Dirinya benar-benar kebingungan. Ya sudahlah... sesekali mengikuti skenario aneh ini pun tak mengapa, karena sebelum-sebelumnya juga ia sudah banyak didera hal-hal tak masuk akal disekitarnya.

Tsuna bergegas mengambil handuk kemudian menuju ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menikmati detik demi detik guyuran air dari shower itu membasahi rambut dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang sudah tak terjamah sebalut pakaian pun.

Dalam diam, sebersit memori muncul dan membuat alisnya bertaut.

Apa itu tadi?

Sebuah surat dengan tulisan berwarna merah kecoklatan?

"AoDea?"

Pemuda pendek itu mencoba mengingat keseluruhan detil yang tertancap di otaknya, namun ia gagal. Justru yang didapatkannya hanyalah sakit kepala. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Lamunannya buyar ketika suara lembut Nana kembali terdengar bagai alarm untuknya.

"Tsu- _kun_? _Bento_ -nya sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun!"

 _'Perasaanku tidak enak soal ini.'_

Tsuna menepuk kedua pipinya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya yang mungil, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan juga pada keadaan yang tengah dialaminya.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ tersebut bergegas mengeringkan anggota tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa air yang masih tertempel untuk kemudian berganti baju seragam sekolah –yang tentu saja sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya– dengan terburu-buru, dan hampir saja ia salah memakai seragam yang terkesan _simple_ itu. Sangat lucu. Ah... barangkali tidak, biasa saja.

"Tsu- _kun_?" panggil Nana kembali.

" _Ha-hai', kaa-san. Matte kudasai_!" teriak Tsuna menimpali.

Segera setelah dirasa persiapannya selesai, pemuda imut itu turun ke lantai bawah meloncati setiap dua anak tangga supaya cepat sampai ke bawah menuju dapur. Namun Tsuna terkejut bukan main ketika sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur, mendapati di depan meja makan ada sosok yang hampir mirip dengannya, hanya saja tampilannya lebih dewasa dan surainya lebih cenderung pada warna _yellow blonde_ daripada _brunette_.

"Gi-Giotto?"

Sebuah pengaduk sup mendarat ke kepala malang Tsuna.

 _PLETAK!_

"A-aduh! Sa-sakit, kaa- _san_!" pekik Tsuna sembari jongkok tiba-tiba, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena sasaran.

Dari sudut matanya, Tsuna melihat sekilas Giotto mengucap kata maaf melalui bahasa bibir tanpa Nana sadari. Wajah teduhnya yang bersinar secerah mentari di kala pagi hari, membuatnya terlihat bagai malaikat di mata si surai _brunette_ jabrik.

"Sudah dong _kaa_ - _san_ , Tsuna juga tidak sengaja. Ya kan?"

 _'Eh? Giotto memanggil ibuku dengan kaa-san juga? Apa maksudnya ini?'_

Giotto mengerling pada Tsuna, mengharuskan si jabrik untuk memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya secepat mungkin.

" _Aa_ ~ i-iya... maafkan aku... Giotto- _nii_."

Tsuna berharap kali ini ia memanggilnya dengan benar, semoga. Tapi yang masih belum dipahami olehnya adalah kenapa situasi dimana Giotto –sang pemimpin _Vongola Primo_ – ada di rumah ini dan berperilaku sebagai seorang kakak yang mana ibu dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak merasakan keganjilan tentang hal ini. Si brunette jabrik menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia tak mau mengalami sakit kepala dadakan lagi seperti tadi.

Giotto mengusap pipi kiri Tsuna, dengan wajah inosen miliknya yang entah kenapa membuat Tsuna merasa tak enak hati.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, Tsu _cchan_?"

 _'Eh? Panggilan macam apa itu?' pekik Tsuna dalam hati._

Tsuna menggeleng perlahan.

"Ma-maaf Giotto- _nii_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum, supaya 'kakak'nya tak merasa cemas berlebihan. Ia sudah merasa sangat aneh diberi perhatian berlebih. Dunia apa yang sebenarnya dirinya huni sekarang?

.

 ** _Sexy Red_**

.

" _Nghh_..."

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar begitu dekat memasuki gendang telinga milik Gokudera. Bukan... itu bukan lenguhan yang datang dari pita suaranya, tapi milik seseorang yang lain tepat disebelah ia tidur.

 _Huh_?

Ada yang tidur disebelah sang tangan kanan Juudaime?

Siapa?

Gokudera cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan membelalakkan matanya ketika menemukan G –sang tangan kanan _Vongola Primo_ – tengah mendekapnya dalam tidur. Entah mengapa mendadak jantungnya berdebar hebat. Tunggu... tunggu! Gokudera bukannya menyukai sesama tapi ia bereaksi begitu karena murni kaget dengan situasi yang masih belum nalar di pikirannya tersebut.

"Kampret! Ngapain lo disini? Bangun WOY!"

Pemuda pengguna sistema C.A.I itu berang, G ditendangnya hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

 _DUAGH!_

G yang sudah tersadar, kini menatap Gokudera tanpa berkedip. Ia masih lumayan bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya akibat perbuatan si surai putih _silver_ dihadapannya barusan, membuat punggungnya terkena imbas padahal dirinya tak memiliki salah apa-apa. G kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kamu ini, nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama kakak sendiri." Ujar G sembari merangkak ke atas tempat tidur, "Apa-apaan tadi maksud tendangan yang kamu tujukan padaku sih?"

" _WHAT_? Kakak? Candaan macam apa ini?"

"Ya ampun... jangan bilang kalau kamu _amnesia_ lagi."

Gokudera semakin marah, emosinya meluap-luap. Sementara si surai merah _magenta_ dengan hiasan _tattoo_ di wajahnya itu tampak tenang dan kembali merebahkan dirinya kembali diatas tempat tidur empuknya, meninggalkan si 'adik' jengkel sendirian. Sebuah bantal empuk dihantamkan ke muka G tanpa basa basi, lalu Gokudera memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sekarang justru terasa pusing.

" _Ck_! Apanya yang kakak?" gumamnya.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya." Teriak G pelan.

 _BLAM!_

Setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup tanpa dikunci, Gokudera bergegas menatap wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin diatas wastafel warna merah. Matanya dikedipkan beberapa kali dan telunjuknya mencolek-colek pipinya tanpa henti selama kira-kira satu menit. Bukan senam wajah kok, tapi hanya pembuktian bahwa sekarang ini ia tak bermimpi.

Gokudera memutuskan untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya sambil menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Wajar... kebiasaannya setelah bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi memang harus begitu.

 _'Yang tadi itu dekat sekali, hampir saja.'_

 _'Seingatku, aku pulang bersama Juudaime dan si yakyuu-baka kemarin dan bertengkar dengannya soal surat berisi tulisan aneh dari darah.'_

 _'Sepertinya kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pengirimnya bernama AoDea.'_

Dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, otak Gokudera terasa kram dan kepalanya ngilu seperti habis dipukul palu. Mulutnya bereaksi cepat dengan berteriak kesakitan, menyebabkan G menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian memegang bahu Gokudera.

"Ada apa? Go- _chan_ , bertahanlah!"

Gokudera sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit, ia tak memerdulikan sekitarnya lagi. Yang pasti kenapa pusing itu mendera hebat ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres, ia harus segera berkumpul dengan para anggota _Vongola_ terutama _Juudaime_ untuk memastikan hal aneh ini.

Sementara, dirinya harus terlibat dengan dunia yang ia tempati terlebih dahulu dan berpura-pura menjadi 'adik' yang baik bagi G. Si surai putih _silver_ itu harus belajar bersabar.

"G- _nii_... maaf aku sudah kasar padamu tadi. Mungkin yang barusan adalah hukuman bagiku karena telah kasar padamu."

"Aku tahu. Sudah... tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Baiklah."

Gokudera mengangguk lemas, dan kembali ke kamar bersama G. Sekembalinya disana, _alarm_ berbentuk perpaduan antara kucing dan _leopard_ yang agak aneh berbunyi nyaring. G melirik sembari memapah adik kesayangannya itu kemudian mendudukkannya ke atas tempat tidur, diikuti desahan kecil yang tak bermakna.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya kita pergi sekolah. Go- _chan_ sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi kan?"

Gokudera mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'hn' saja, tanpa ada bantahan. Alih-alih takut dirinya terkena karma lagi nanti kalau mencoba membantah sang 'kakak'.

"Kalau begitu, cepat Go- _chan_ ganti baju seragam dan tunggulah dibawah. Mungkin Bi- _tan_ sudah menyiapkan kita makan pagi sekarang, lalu aku akan menyusul. Jadilah adik yang baik dan jangan mengajak bertengkar Bi- _tan_ ya?" lanjut G dengan tambahan saran.

" _Hn_..."

Dalam hitungan detik, G melesat menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Gokudera yang kini tercengang menatap setiap lekuk seragam sekolahnya. Di bagian _badge_ -nya terdapat cetakan kapital _NAMIMORI HIGHSCHOOL_. Jadi... Gokudera sudah SMA? Bukankah dirinya baru kelas dua SMP? Lalu siapa Bi- _tan_ yang disebut-sebut oleh G tadi? Jangan-jangan Bianchi? Tunggu... tunggu..

Kalau tidak salah tadi G menyebutkan soal si Bi- _tan_ yang menyiapkan makan pagi.

 _WHAT_? Makan pagi? Bisa-bisa bukannya masuk sekolah, Gokudera harus masuk ke rumah sakit hari ini. Ah tapi sudahlah, menerima masakannya Bianchi juga sering ia dapatkan dan berakhir membuat pencernaannya kejang-kejang selalu.

Akhirnya Gokudera memutuskan berganti seragam dan turun menuju ke ruang makan tanpa lebih banyak bertanya lagi, takut menciptakan kubangan depresi di hati.

.

 ** _Romantic Blue_**

.

 _PLETAK! TAK! SRAK! TAK!_

Yamamoto mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya supaya _iris_ biru gelap miliknya dapat menerawang dunia nyata kembali setelah ia berhasil memutus mimpinya.

Mencoba bangun dan duduk perlahan di atas futon-nya, Yamamoto menguap lebar sambil mengusap-usap rambut jabrik _raven_ -nya yang sedikit berantakan, atau memang begitulah adanya rambut pemuda murah senyum itu.

Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan, mengamati setiap inci bangunan yang menaunginya dari sinar mentari pagi. Ini benar rumahnya sendiri, rumah kediaman keluarga Yamamoto.

Sedikit heran, suara pedang bambu yang tadi membuatnya terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya sekarang menghilang, tergantikan oleh gesekan _fusuma_ atau pintu kayu geser model kuno Jepang yang berderit membuka dan menampilkan sesosok wajah _familiar_ -nya disana. Dengan baju dan topi kebesaran tradisional zaman dulu _a la_ kaisar kerajaan zaman sebelum _Meiji_ , Asari melongokkan wajah tampannya yang penuh senyum pada Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Asari... _san_?"

"Ya ampun, aku sudah seperti orang asing saja dipanggil seperti itu. Maaf ya kemarin aku memukul kepalamu cukup keras, Takeshi."

"Hahahaha, Asari- _san_ bisa bercanda juga rupanya."

Senyuman lima jari milik Yamamoto semakin terkembang, justru membuat Asari mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia bingung, apa mungkin adiknya yang terkesan periang ini nyawanya belum genap karena separuhnya masih berada di alam mimpi?

"Aku ini... kakakmu lho, Takeshi. Apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"

Yamamoto kicep.

Senyumnya luntur seiring otaknya diperas paksa untuk memikirkan bahwa 'Sejak kapan Asari, yang notabene adalah _ancestor_ -nya sekarang ini menjadi kakaknya? Memangnya anggota _Vongola Primo Famiglia_ yang satu ini benar-benar manusia? Bukankah mereka semua hanya arwah?'

Sebentar.

Yamamoto terlihat mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum bangun tidur.

Bukankah kemarin ia dan dua orang sahabatnya berjalan pulang bersama setelah dirinya mendapati sebuah surat aneh dalam lokernya, lalu akibatnya si surai putih _silver_ itu memarahinya habis-habisan? Lalu kenapa sekarang...

"Takeshi? Aku bertanya, apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto menggigiti bibir bawahnya sembari menjambak rambut jabriknya sendiri, kepalanya berdenyut tak keruan. Hampir saja kepala bagian belakangnya menampar ubin kayu jika Asari tak cepat-cepat memegangi pundak adiknya.

"Sa-sakit... _nii-san_...," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Asari panik, ia harus berbuat apa? Belum pernah ia melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti barusan.

"Ma-maaf... hahahaha... maaf sudah membuatmu takut, _nii-san_...,"

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Yamamoto tersenyum –yang sepertinya dipaksakan–, menurunkan tangannya dari _mode_ penjambakan rambut ke _mode_ aman. Asari hanya menghela nafas dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yamamoto segera.

"Tidak apa-apa Takeshi, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Jadi aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"

" _Maa_... _maa._.. yang tadi bukan gara-gara _nii-san_ kok. Mungkin karena aku memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu kupikirkan, hahahaha."

Tawa renyah kembali membahana, tapi kali ini bukan dipaksakan melainkan mengalir dari dalam diri. Sang 'kakak' pada akhirnya menghela nafas kembali –kali ini helaan lega– lalu mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Yamamoto dan membelainya perlahan.

" _EHEM_! Kalian berdua malah disini rupanya, mau membuat drama _incest_ ya?"

Sebuah dehaman menyadarkan keduanya, dan Asari buru-buru menarik tangannya. Yamamoto hanya cengengesan seperti biasa ketika melihat tingkah sang 'kakak'. Sang ayah berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tak bisa membayangkan kalau kedua anak laki-lakinya benar-benar menjadi _incest_. Bisa malu digosipkan tetangga kanan kiri.

Yamamoto berdiri terlebih dahulu, berjalan ke depan pintu hanya untuk menyapa ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Oyaji_."

"Anak ini...! Panggil aku dengan _Otou-san_ dong. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu?"

Di belakang mereka, Asari mengarahkan direksi matanya ke arah lain. Tubuhnya berguncang sedikit dan gemetaran. Satu tangannya ia tutupkan pada mulutnya. Ia mati-matian menahan tawa.

" _Maa... maa... Otou-san_ jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Apanya yang bercanda? Dasar anak durhaka! Lupa ya kalau setiap pagi kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Hahahaha... masa sih _Oya_... eh _Otou-san_?"

"Dasar...,"

Tsuyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Yamamoto. Tampaknya ia mulai serius, terlihat dari kedua netranya yang berbinar tajam.

"Dengar Takeshi, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi anak SMA. Jadi kalau bisa kurangi ketawamu yang bodoh itu. Apalagi ada kakakmu disana, tolong jangan permalukan dia."

 _'SMA?'_

 _'Bagaimana bisa dalam semalam aku menjadi anak SMA?'_

" _Otou-_ san tadi bilang apa?"

Yamamoto memasang tampang bodohnya. Salah kalau ia memasangnya karena berpura-pura bodoh, namun karena ia memang tidak paham. Asari yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sekarang berada disamping Yamamoto untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Takeshi sudah menjadi anak SMA sekarang, _omedetou_...,"

" _Maa_... tapi aku masih kelas dua SMP lho... masa langsung naik tingkat ke SMA?"

"Asari, adikmu ini kenapa? Kepalanya terbentur?"

"Aku rasa, tidak."

—

Hening sejenak, keadaan mulai menjadi canggung.

Akan tetapi, yang dikatakan Yamamoto memang bukan kebohongan, malah itu yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya ini dimana? Semuanya terlihat sama, meskipun sedikit aneh.

Oke, _fix_.

Yamamoto akan mengikuti aturan mainnya dulu, kalau dirasa sudah mendekati bahaya barulah ia menjauh.

—

"A-ahahahaha... _joudan yo... joudan_... sekarang jam berapa?" Yamamoto nyengir kuda.

" _Yabe_! Aku kemari mau memperingati kalian soal itu, supaya kalian tidak terlambat. Lekas kalian berdua bersiap-siap, kalau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah."

" _Hai', Otou-san_!"

Yamamoto dan Asari menjawab dengan serempak.

.

 _ **Active Yellow**_

.

Celingak-celinguk.

Sebuah gerakan kepala dengan rambut rumput berwarna abu-abu pucat atau sebangsanya itu seolah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya dirinya ketahui.

Namun gerakan itu terhenti setelah kedua _iris_ abu-abu miliknya memandang ke arah dalam kamar adik perempuannya yang sekarang tengah berbaring nyaman dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, menampilkan wajah damai disana.

"Kyoko...," gumamnya.

"Ada apa?" tegur seseorang dari arah belakang.

Beruntung, Ryohei hanya terlonjak kaget tanpa meneriakkan kata _kyokugen_ andalannya. Takut adiknya yang masih tidur jadi terganggu oleh _volume_ suara maksimal miliknya.

" _O... Okaa-san_?"

"Ya, dan hanya satu-satunya. Jadi... ada apa? Kenapa memandangi adikmu seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mencari dimana baju _training_ -ku yang biasanya kupakai _jogging_ pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

Ibunya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

" _Kaa-san_ taruh di _laundry_ semalam, habisnya basah sih. Jadi ini sudah _kaa-san_ siapkan gantinya."

" _WOOOOOOO_ ~ HEBAT _KYOKUGEEEEEEN_!"

" _Sssshhttttt_ ~"

Terlambat, Kyoko rupanya telah terbangun.

Keberadaannya yang kini tengah memeluk pinggiran pintu dan memandang kedua orang di depannya sembari mengucek mata, menjadi bukti otentik atas bangunnya Sasagawa Kyoko berkat teriakan kakaknya.

 _Ah_... sebenarnya bukan karena teriakan Ryohei juga kok.

Tidak mungkin juga bukan kalau gara-gara teriakan sang kakak, sang adik terbangun. Apalagi dalam kurun waktu belum lima detik itu.

"Nah, karena Kyoko- _chan_ sudah bangun. Ayo kita temui kakak kalian dulu di gereja depan rumah, mumpung kakak kalian sedang memberikan ceramah pagi pada para jemaatnya."

Ryohei dan Kyoko saling berpandangan.

Setahu mereka...

Ryohei adalah yang tertua di keluarga Sasagawa, jadi tidak mungkin ada 'kakak' lainnya lagi kan? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Lagipula, _Okaa-san_ tadi bilang apa? Sang 'kakak' yang lain sedang memberikan ceramah pagi? Pendeta?

"Ada apa kalian berdua? Cepat siap-siap, ke gereja juga ke sekolah. Terutama Kyoko- _chan_. Ini hari pertamamu menjadi seorang gadis SMA lho."

 _Huh_?

Belum juga reda dari rasa terkejut yang pertama, kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung dihantam dengan kejutan yang kedua.

Bukankah harusnya yang benar itu begini,

Kyoko adalah anak SMP tahun kedua dan Ryohei menempati tahun ketiga, lalu sekarang gadis tersebut sekolah di SMA kelas satu? Jadi _oniichan_ -nya berada di kelas dua dan 'kakak'nya yang satu lagi ada di kelas tiga, begitu?

Lagipula, seingatnya... ia, kakaknya juga Lambo sedang berada di lapangan olahraga SMP Namimori. Lalu kejadian aneh itu terjadi ketika mendadak Tsuna- _kun_ dan kedua sahabatnya di kelas datang menemui mereka, hingga Lambo menangis dan _oniichan_ memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi kami.

Kejadian aneh? Tu-tunggu... apa yang...

"A-aduh!"

Kyoko ambruk, kepalanya pening.

Mungkin dirinya berpikir terlalu rumit, faktanya Ryohei tak mengalami hal yang sama. Memang karena dari dulu kakak kebanggaannya itu tak pernah terlihat serius dalam memikirkan suatu hal.

"KYOKO!"

Ryohei membopong tubuh adik manisnya tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di atas tempat tidur. Sang ibu bergegas keluar, mungkin memanggil sang ayah serta 'kakak' mereka berdua.

"Ma-maaf _oniichan_...,"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyoko, istirahatlah."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _oniichan_. Ta-tapi keadaan sekarang ini cukup aneh...," lanjut sang adik.

"Aku tahu Kyoko, aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang ini. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencoba berkumpul dengan anggota _Vongola_ yang lain."

Kyoko memandang takjub pada sang kakak, tidak biasanya ia bicara begitu. Sampai-sampai lupa pada sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya tadi, membuat Ryohei sedikit menampakkan senyuman pepso-nya.

" _Un_ ~"

Gadis manis itu mengangguk setuju dan segera mengajak kakaknya bersiap-siap sebelum dipertemukan dengan 'kakak' tertua mereka.

.

 _ **Blithe Green**_

.

Sebuah teriakan keras membahana di dalam _aula mansion_ megah milik keluarga Bovino, salah satu keluarga yang mengadakan hubungan aliansi dengan _Vongola_.

 _Well_...

Harusnya perkataan tadi diralat, bukan teriakan keras melainkan tangisan luar biasa.

Siapa lagi kalau si empunya suara cengeng tersebut berambut hitam keriting –atau bisa kita sebut _afro_ – ditambah baju berkostum totol-totol hitam putih –bukan _Dalmatian_ tapi sapi– tengah meraung-raung gila-gilaan di dekat sofa aula.

Sudut bibirnya robek sedikit, segaris merah menyala hadir menyapa. Ditambah luka di lutut yang lumayan manusiawi, dan meninggalkan guratan perpaduan warna hitam dan merah pula.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya tadi sehingga dirinya menerima hasil yang cukup parah untuk ukuran anak kecil seusianya.

Di dekatnya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah malasnya. Kedua tangannya ia katupkan pada masing-masing telinganya sambil melirik ke arah sang bocah yang masih menangis minta tolong. Rambut hijau _wavy_ -nya ikut bergerak setia mengikuti arah gelengan pelan darinya.

 _'Aku malas menenangkannya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan ya?'_

Tergopoh-gopoh, seorang _maid_ datang berlari ke tempat Lambo dan Lampo –duo bersaudara itu– untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Sepertinya kabar penting, atau justru kabar yang biasa.

"Tu-tuan muda sekalian, ada berita gawat!"

Lambo tak perduli, ia tetap menangis –menangisi setiap luka-lukanya– lalu sang _maid_ unjuk gigi memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya membalut luka dengan perban setelah diobati. Lambo takjub, Lampo tidak. Barulah setelah selesai, gadis berumur sekitar 22 tahun itu melanjutkan berita utama yang dibawanya.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku sedang malas."

"Begini, Lampo-sama... Lambo-sama... tuan besar hari ini tidak mengijinkan anda berdua pergi keluar _mansion_ , bahkan untuk bersekolah. Ji-jika Lampo-sama dan Lambo-sama merasa keberatan, silahkan menemui tuan besar sendiri di ruang kerja nanti. Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

 _Maid_ itu akhirnya undur diri dari hadapan kedua setelah memastikan Lambo tak lagi menangis.

Lampo berdecak kesal, sembari duduk di salah satu sofa didekatnya. Seolah tak perduli pada pengumuman barusan, ia malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya bisa keluar dari _mansion_ ini bersama adik kecilnya itu tanpa sepengetahuan baik ayahnya dan para penjaga di luaran sana.

Otaknya kusut seperti benang. Lampo bukanlah tipe pemikir yang baik, karena dirinya hanya melakukan apa yang ia sukai tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat.

Mari kita sebut itu sebagai spontanitas.

Terlebih Lambo, ia masih bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa kecuali segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kata 'manis' seperti permen misalnya.

" _Kaa-san_? _Kaa-san_ dimanaaaaa~? _Hiks_... lambo- _san_ ingin bertemu... _hiks_...,"

Lampo memandangi adiknya, sedikit kesal.

"Lambo... siapa yang kamu sebut-sebut itu? Kita tidak punya ibu."

" _Uweeeeeee_ ~ Lambo- _san_ punya kaa-san kok! Paman aneh! _Uweeeeeeeee_ ~"

"Paman?" sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Lampo, "Aku ini kakakmu, _bakagaki_. Kamu minta dihukum di ruang bawah tanah ya?"

Tangisan Lambo pecah secara gamblang memenuhi ruangan lagi, kali ini justru lebih nyaring.

Lampo memutar bola matanya dalam waktu 0,01 detik, dan tak lama ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu adik cengengnya itu satu hal yang sedari tadi terus mendesaknya agar cepat melarikan diri dari sini –tempat ini– lalu menemui Giotto.

"Lambo... mau bertemu _kaa-san_ kan? Berhenti menangis dulu. Setelah itu nanti kuajak kamu ke tempat _kaa-san_ berada. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan para penjaga, oke?" Lampo berbisik di telinga Lambo yang sedang mencoba menahan rasa nyeri akibat terjatuh sebelumnya.

Lambo berhenti menangis. Ditatapnya wajah Lampo dengan binar-binar mata _moe moe kyun_ andalannya, namun sayang sang kakak sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Ia jengah.

Sebelum pada akhirnya sang adik mengangguk cepat beberapa kali.

Dirinya setuju untuk kabur dari _mansion Bovino_ bersama sang kakak, tanpa memikirkan rencananya. Karena ia kan masih kecil. Karena ia juga penakut. Karena ia tak bisa banyak berpikir, membuat kepalanya sakit saja. Karena... karena... _uhh_... pokoknya macam-macam. Yang penting, Lambo bisa bertemu _kaa-san_. Menurutnya.

.

 _ **Tranquil Purple**_

.

Dua pasang _iris onyx_ kini tengah melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan kantor komite kedisiplinan sekolah Namimori –SMP dan SMA kantornya digabung–, setelah sempat sebelumnya ia mengalami denyutan keras tak mengenakkan pada kepalanya ketika dirinya memikirkan tentang bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat ini bersama seorang gadis dari sekolah lain yang hampir selalu menyebut-nyebut nama si pendek di Namimori- _chuu_ yang diakuinya sebagai _herbivore_ lemah.

Ya... ya...

Gadis itu bernama Miura Haru.

Dan sekarang kepala gadis tersebut sedang ditumpu oleh lengan kiri Hibari. Alih-alih pergi dan membiarkannya terlelap disitu sendirian, Hibari Kyouya justru menunggu dengan sabar hingga Haru siuman.

Tapi... Hibari rasa sudah dua jam dirinya menunggu, lengan kirinya sudah mati rasa dari sejam yang lalu. Toh gadis manis berkuncir dengan rambut berwarna pine-cone itu tetap tak kunjung sadar.

" _Kamikorosu_!" gumamnya lirih.

Hibari memandang rupa sendu nan tenang yang dipancarkan oleh Haru, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Anehnya, pemuda itu tak pernah merasa bosan. Malahan, semakin dirinya memandangi Haru, yang ada ia ingin sekali membelai setiap inci rambut Haru... mendekapnya erat... dan... mencium bibirnya.

Tunggu sebentar...

Apa yang telah dipikirkannya?

Mencium Haru? Salah seorang dari _herbivore_ lemah diluar sana?

 _Aww_... ayolah Hibari, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari hatimu. Kalau ingin mencari pasangan, carilah yang sesama _carnivore_ juga dong.

"Sial... aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan dimana ini? _Heh herbivore_ , bangun sekarang atau ku- _kamikorosu_ kau!"

Sedikit bentakan Hibari tak mengubah apapun, nyatanya Haru masih saja tertidur tenang. Gadis ini rupanya ingin benar-benar dicium ya. Cepat sadarkan dirimu, Haru.

" _Herbivore_! Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku berbuat sesuatu padamu supaya kau bangun. Cepat bangun sekarang juga!"

Tak sabaran, nada yang dikeluarkan dari tenggorokan Hibari sedikit melengking tinggi. Geram. Lengannya ia guncangkan se _random_ mungkin, berharap setidaknya gadis ini membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya perlahan.

Nihil.

Hibari kalah, lengan kirinya sekarang terasa kesemutan.

"Bangun, _herbivore_!"

"Bangun atau ku- _kamikorosu_!"

" _Hey_... ayo cepat bangun!"

Hibari seperti orang gila, ia ber _monologue_ sendirian. Parahnya, Haru sama sekali tak bergeming. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Mendadak rasa cemas meliputi Hibari. Pemuda itu sampai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk yang dialami Haru. Salah satunya adalah bahwa Haru sudah meninggal. Apa iya? Hibari mencoba menempelkan telapak kirinya ke pipi kanan Haru, takut daging empuk yang ditutupi kulit halus itu sudah dingin. Tidak. Pipi Haru masih hangat, itu artinya ia masih hidup bukan?

Seolah tak rela tangannya menjauh, yang dilakukan Hibari justru membelai pipi itu perlahan. Sambil mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan telinganya beberapa senti di depan lubang hidung Haru yang tenyata masih bernafas teratur walau lemah, Hibari sempat bernafas lega.

Setelahnya, ia kembali menatap sang gadis. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

 _Iris onyx_ Hibari melayangkan pandangannya, memusatkannya ke arah bibir _peach_ Haru yang ranum.

 _'Jangan macam-macam, Hibari Kyouya. Atau..._ kamikorosu _!'_

 _'Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa, Kyouya. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.'_

 _'Sudah kubilang, jangan macam-macam!'_

 _'Sudah kubilang juga, tidak apa-apa.'_

 _'Apa kau mau menodai karirmu sebagai orang baik, Hibari Kyouya?'_

 _'Orang baik? Kau ditakuti satu sekolah itu, bisakah disebut orang baik?'_

 _'Diam kau, pikiran jahat. Hibari Kyouya, kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi gadis ini!'_

 _'Tenang Kyouya, tak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kalian berdua, cepat lakukan.'_

 _'Pikiran jahat, dasar kau...,'_

 _'Apa? Pikiran baik jangan marah dong...,'_

Dan selagi kedua perasaan hati Hibari berseteru, pemuda itu memilih untuk melepaskan ikat rambut yang menahan rambut halus Haru menjadi satu sampai tergerai lalu menyisirnya dengan jari jemari kanannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kenapa?

Pada akhirnya, Hibari memang memilih untuk mencium Haru.

Hibari dapat merasakan bibir Haru yang lembut dan mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, menjebol pertahanan mulut Haru yang masih mengatup.

" _Nghh_...,"

 _'Gawat, gawat. Dia sudah bangun.'_

Sudah tahu hatinya memberontak ingin menyudahi perbuatan buruk ini, namun mulut dan lidah Hibari seakan tak mengizinkan. Hibari kehilangan kendali, kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Lidahnya semakin masuk ke dalam, terimakasih pada Haru yang tak sengaja membuka mulutnya ketika ia melenguh sesaat. Hibari rasa, ia menyukai apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ternyata ciuman itu begini, ternyata rasanya seperti ini.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya menjadi _Namahage_ yang bisa terbang diantara awan cokelat yang bisa dimakan, Haru membuka matanya perlahan. Mendapati _iris onyx_ menatapnya dengan sayu, lalu bibirnya... bibirnya... Haru benar-benar tak mampu untuk mendeskripsikannya.

" _Nghh... mmmmhhnhhh_...,"

Ingin rasanya Haru memeluk erat tubuh prefect kebanggaan SMP Namimori tersebut jika saja Hibari adalah pasangannya. Sontak Haru yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar segera mendorong tubuh Hibari menjauh dari dirinya.

Haru kini berangsur-angsur mengembalikan nafas serta detak jantungnya ke posisi normal, sembari memandangi pemuda komite kedisiplinan yang sedang sibuk memijati lengan kirinya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Hibari berbalik memandangi Haru. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa pipinya memerah semerah kulit tomat.

" _HAHI_!? Ti-tidak ada kok, _de-su_."

Malu, keduanya merasakan aura canggung yang luar biasa.

"Maaf...,"

Hibari membuka suara pertama kali, lagi.

" _HAHI!_? Ke-kenapa Hibari- _san_ meminta maaf, _de-su_?"

"Untuk yang tadi."

"HAHI!? Ti-tidak apa-apa. Haru senang, _de-su_."

Haru menunduk malu-malu saat Hibari sedikit terkesiap atas jawabannya barusan. Apa ini yang dinamakan 'menyukai seseorang'? apakah begini rasanya 'disukai oleh seseorang'? keduanya bergumul dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka tak menyadari kemunculan seekor burung kenari mungil berbulu kuning –Hibird– ditambah seorang pemuda dengan rambut 'unik'nya yang memanjang ke depan –Kusakabe– disana, di dalam ruangan itu juga.

Hibari... Hibari... Hibari...

"Maaf Kyouya-sama, tapi situasi genting ini harus segera saya laporkan pada anda!"

Hibird terlihat berputar-putar sejenak kemudian mendarat di atas punggung tangan Haru, membuat gadis itu meneriakkan kata ' _kawaii_ ' berulang-ulang dalam hati. Sementara Hibari menatap Kusakabe intens dibalik pandangan _stoic_ -nya tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakak anda, Alaude-sama, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Anda harus segera menyelamatkan Miura-sama sekarang juga, sebelum kakak anda berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan."

 _'_ Huh _? Aku memiliki kakak? Berani-beraninya mengaku sebagai kakakku,_ kamikorosu _!'_

 _'_ HAHI _!? Hibari-san punya kakak,_ de-su _?'_

Hibari... Hibari... Hibari...

"Saya mohon, Hibari-sama. Sebelum ada pertum... pah...,"

Kusakabe tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ia sekarang ini melihat Hibari tengah menggendong Haru ke dalam pelukannya a la bridal style. Emosinya sedikit membuncah. Haru yang terkejut tak mampu berkata apapun selain membelalakkan mata.

Hibari memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia sedang malas adu duel dengan Alaude, _ancestor Cloud_ dari _Vongola Primo_ , yang terkesan dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Apalagi dirinya masih bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya, Haru, juga Hibird waktu itu. Sakit kepala yang kembali datang langsung diabaikannya. Yang penting gadis ini selamat terlebih dahulu.

.

 _ **Mischievous Indigo**_

.

Lagi...

Mimpi itu lagi...

Mimpi tentang sebuah keluarga dimana terdapat pasangan suami istri beserta ketiga anaknya, namun tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki yang kedua membunuh satu-persatu anggota keluarganya dimulai dari ayah, ibu, adik perempuannya, dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sempat mencoba melindungi diri.

Kemudian...

Sepasang manik _heterochrome_ terbuka paksa. Bau rumah sakit menguar, memenuhi udara, membuat sesak nafas saja. Ada sesuatu yang membungkus area mulut, sebuah masker oxygen yang selangnya menyambung dengan tabung panjang namun tak terlalu besar disamping kanannya.

 _'Dimana aku?'_

Sebuah tangan terulur kemudian membelai lembut rambut yang hampir mirip buah kesukaan Chrome. Itu rambut sang Mist dan itu tangan milik Chrome.

"Mukuro- _sama_?"

"Chrome...," suara parau Mukuro terdengar lemah.

"Mukuro-sama, syukurlah Mukuro-sama tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena telah membuat Mukuro-sama seperti ini, bahkan Spade-sama juga khawatir akan keadaan Mukuro-sama."

 _'Spade? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?'_

"Mukuro...,"

Mukuro kini melihatnya, seseorang yang Chrome maksudkan tadi. Memiliki bentuk rambut yang hampir mirip dengannya hanya beda lekukan dan panjang, bentuk seringaian yang sama-sama menyebalkan, juga tatapan mata yang mengandung misteri. Ah... Mukuro sepertinya ingat. Spade sang _Mist Guardian Vongola Primo_ yang selalu ber- _cosplay_ ria dengan kostum Napoleon Bonaparte itu sekarang tengah memandang Mukuro. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

 _'Kenapa dia memandangiku seperti itu? Kenapa tubuhku jadi lemah seperti ini? Apa yang... tunggu sebentar. Bukankah aku, Chrome, dan gadis yang menyukai Sawada itu datang ke SMP Namimori dan memergoki Hibari Kyouya sedang ingin membuka amplop?'_

"Mukuro-sama?"

" _Hey_ Mukuro...,"

 _'Ya... sebuah amplop berisikan surat aneh dari AoDea, sepertinya begitu. Khufufufu~ lalu setelah itu ada yang menyerang Chrome dan gadis kuncir kuda itu, lalu...,'_

Mukuro tak melanjutkan pemikirannya, dikarenakan kepalanya bagai terhantam sesuatu yang keras. Bagian dalam telinganya berdengung. Nafasnya memburu, dilihat dari balik masker _oxygen_ transparan kepulan asap transparan membuat titik-titik air embun menempel. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei tempat tidur rumah sakit yang menampung badannya.

"Chrome, cepat panggil dokter kesini!"

"Ba-baiklah, Spade- _sama_."

"Kakak, Chrome. Panggil aku kakak!"

Chrome tak mendengarnya, karena ia sudah keluar dari ruangan tempat Mukuro dirawat dan bergegas menuju ke tempat dokter jaga.

Mukuro secara kasar membuka masker yang dipakainya, mencabut jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Spade yang sempat terkejut akhirnya memegangi lengan sang _Mist Vongola Decimo_ dengan erat, takut si ' _Nappo_ ' memperburuk keadaannya sendiri yang masih lemah.

"Kamu kenapa? Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

" _Khufufufu_ ~ a-apa hakmu bilang begitu padaku? Kau ini hanyalah arwah."

Suara lemah Mukuro sedikit mengintimidasi, membuat Spade mendengus.

"Arwah? Mukuro, tidak sopan mengatakan kakakmu ini sebagai arwah."

 _'Huh? Apa tadi dia bilang? Khufufufu~ kuharap telingaku salah dengar.'_

"Tentu saja tidak salah. Aku memanglah kakakmu dan juga kakak dari Chrome."

Mukuro membalikkan badannya serta merta, menatap Spade dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya, ia yang selalu sendirian semenjak kejadian 'itu' sama sekali tak pernah memiliki sosok 'kakak'. Bahkan Lucia pun tak pernah ia anggap sebagai kakak, entah bagaimana keadaan orang itu. Tapi sekarang, Spade yang seharusnya cuma menjadi _ancestor Mist_ malah menjadi 'kakak'nya?

 _'Khufufufu~ dunia paralel lagi rupanya.'_

"Sudah kuduga kamu menjadi aneh sejak bebas dari _Vindice_ , Mukuro. Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Ini semua salahku. Astaga Chrome, lama seka...,"

"Spade- _sama_ , tunggulah sebentar...,"

Chrome menyeruak masuk, langkah kecilnya tertatih akibat terburu-buru.

"Panggil aku kakak, Chrome."

"Ka-kakak...,"

" _Ufufufufu_ ~ itu lebih baik."

"Dokter jaganya sedang...," tak sengaja _iris_ abu-abu keunguan Chrome terpatri pada area pergelangan tangan Mukuro, " _Kyaaaaaaa_ ~! Mu... Mu... Mukuro- _sama_ berdarah!"

Mukuro tersenyum.

" _Khufufufu_ ~ tidak apa-apa Chrome, aku baik-baik sa...,"

Pandangan Mukuro berkunang-kunang, rasanya ingin muntah. Tak lama kemudian dirinya pingsan dipegangi oleh Spade, samar ia dengar suara seorang gadis. Bukan Chrome.

.

.

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa juga kesampaian membuat lanjutannya walau harus makan waktu hampir satu tahun. Satu dari kami mendadak sakit keras, setelah sembuh malah tubuhnya jadi sering sakit-sakitan sementara kami semua harus sibuk di dunia nyata sampai-sampai lupa bahwa kami ada tanggungan _fic_ T-T

Mungkin _chappie_ ini sama sekali belum memuaskan, maklum ngejar _deadline_ juga di dunia nyata, sambil ngejar-ngejar DPS /bagi yang sudah memasuki bangku perkuliahan pasti tahu.../

Sempat juga _leppi_ bermasalah, _charger_ mati minta diganti yang baru. Setelah diganti yang baru ternyata belum beberapa hari sudah mati lagi, mana garansinya sudah _game over_ #ampunah

Bakal ada _omake_ juga untuk penjelasan _chappie_ ini, tapi kami bingung mau kapan ngetiknya lagi /curhat lagi/ dikarenakan kami sekarang ngetik _fanfic_ ketika bener-bener luang, harus mengumpulkan waktu yang tersedia. _Duh_... pikiran kami terbagi, antara ingin menyenangkan _readers_ dan yang udah merelakan waktunya untuk me- _review_ karya kami yang gak jelas juntrungannya ini sama buat mereka-mereka yang masih berada di alam nyata. #sedih


End file.
